GI Joes Go to the Movies
by JazzQueen
Summary: While on the run, the Joes go stop to see a movie and much to the guys' charign it is one Scarlett picks out.


I do not own GI Joe Renegades but I do own this fanfiction with them in it so Hasbro don't sue me.

"Aw, Scarlett, why can't we go out this once" Tunnel Rat groaned while sitting in the back. "You all know why it will draw too much attention "Scarlett explained as she was driving. Roadblock retorted back saying "Come on Red we haven't relaxed since we visited Duke's family and that was interrupted by Cobra kidnapping his parents, crashing the Cobra Christmas party, and being almost turned into the authorities". Duke groaned in his seat "Thanks, Roadblock, like I really need to feel even more depressed this new year". "Come on it's three against two if you count Snake eyes who will probably take your side" Tunnel Rat begged in an immature tone."Ok, we will go to the next town that has a movie theater "she said with an annoyed voice. All three of the guys sans Snake Eyes cheered "Yes!'. "But it will be a movie that I pick out so, Ha" she grinned with an evil look. "Aw, man "the guys groaned as they knew that Scarlett's favorite types of movies were chick flicks.

After driving for the rest of the night, the group finally got to a town with a movie theater and put their van in a secret place where it wouldn't be noticed.

"Ok, Red, what movie are we seeing today" Duke's face grimed as he imagined what 2 hours of torture he would have to sit through. Scarlett then told him "Oh, I thought it would be good if we saw this new Disney movie called Tangled". "Seriously, what movie are we going to watch?" Tunnel Rat questioning her as if she was joking. "I am serious we are watching this movie and besides I've been waiting for years for Disney to do the story of Rapunzel even if they had to change the title to get non-opened minded men to see it "Scarlett explained in a shrill tone. Roadblock then came to her defense" Ah, come on seeing a Disney movie won't be that bad besides I'm glad that they finally did a black princess in 2009 with the Princess and the Frog". Scarlett then gave them the evil eye and said "So it's final all of you are seeing this". The guys then sulked in defeat as they walked to the movie theater.

All of them paid for their movie tickets including Snake eyes who was going to meet them later. They then got themselves snacks for during the movie.

As they were about to get themselves seated Tunnel Rat wondered "When is ninja man going to get here". Just as he said that Snake eyes appeared from one of the theater's exits and hopped over to where Scarlett was sitting.

As the movie started all the five watched the opening where Flynn narrated about the origin of how in this version Rapunzel came to live in the tower.

"Man, I wouldn't mind locking Rapunzel in that tower if it meant having to see Mother Gothel in her young form "Tunnel shouted as his guys were glued to the screen.

The guys really got interested when Flynn Ryder was introduced and laughed out loud when he was hit in the head with a frying pan.

As they got to the part with the bar Duke, Tunnel Rat, and Roadblock didn't mind that they were enjoying a Disney song sequence. And they got even more pumped up when Rapunzel and Flynn had to escape the guards, Maximus, and the Stabbington Brothers all at once while escaping from drowning in a closed up cave.

At the part where Flynn and Rapunzel sing together Scarlett and Snake eyes hands suddenly touching which made her blush in embarrassment.

"Snake Eyes and Scarlett sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-"Tunnel Rat sung as he was kicked in the knee by Scarlett.

At the climax, the group made sure not to take their eyes off the screen as they saw the bar thugs break out Flynn and Maximus help Flynn ride back to Rapunzel's tower. The guys even looked like they would cry when they saw Rapunzel mourn over the wounded Flynn and brightened up when Rapunzel managed to heal him.

At the end all of them even snarker Tunnel Rat seamed to be blown away.

As they exited they theater Scarlett looked back at them and smiled "So, did you enjoy yourselves?". All of them then looked and her and shouted "That movie was totally awesome". "Yeah who would have known that Disney could actually make a princess movie a guy would like and not to mention had a smart aleck for a male lead that I could totally relate "Tunnel Rat smugly said. "My favorite part of the movie was the animal side kicks and not to mention Pascal who I got to say is the cutest thing reptile I have ever seen "Roadblock said in a cutesy tone. "Well, I guess we have to admit it "Duke said as he wrapped his hand around head. "Yes, Duke "Scarlett said with a prideful smile. "You were right we could enjoy a Disney movie" Duke told her as he lowered his tone. "Ok, now that you enjoyed this little outing for our next movie night we are seeing a Romantic comedy" she told them as they were walking back to the van.

All of them groaned and promised to themselves never to make her pick out any movies until they cleared their names.


End file.
